


Чертоги Лесного Короля

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По книге Торин первым из гномьей компании попался эльфам и дольше просидел в плену в полном одиночество, а Бильбо, благодаря кольцу, мог беспрепятственно шастать по всему подземелью.<br/>Ну и вот, собственно, эпизод, который мог бы произойти)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чертоги Лесного Короля

Эльфийские королевства не очень-то похожи друг на друга. Вернее сказать, они совсем не похожи, и даже хоббит, который почти нигде не бывал, мог с уверенностью сказать, что Лихолесье ничуть не похоже на Ривенделл.  
В Лихолесье было темно и дико, а эльфы, хоть и красивые, были куда более легкомысленными и опасными на вид.  
Но самое главное отличие было в том, что в Ривенделл Бильбо пришел вместе со своими друзьями, а в Лихолесье их посадили за решетку, да еще и каждого по отдельности.  
Это было, несомненно, лучше, чем быть съеденными пауками, но хуже, чем гостить в Ривенделле... И гораздо, гораздо хуже, чем дома.  
Но однажды он услышал, что в плену у эльфов находится еще один гном, но это большой, большой секрет.

***

\- Торин, - прошептал Бильбо и поскребся у входа, - эй, Торин?!  
Дверь в его камеру была самой мощной и крепкой, без решеток и смотровых отверстий, гном не отвечал, и Бильбо уже заволновался. Хотя лесные эльфы не были живодерами и вряд ли бы стали пытать его, но вдруг он болен?  
\- То-о-рин! - протянул Бильбо чуть громче и, чуть наклонив голову, заглянул в замочную скважину. Он увидел гнома, сидевшего у противоположной стены и мрачно царапающего стену острым камнем.

\- Торин! - воскликнул Бильбо, не опасаясь быть услышанным - эльфам не нравилась роль тюремщиков, и стражи около камеры не было вовсе. - Это я, Бильбо! Слышишь меня?!  
Торин вздрогнул и посмотрел в сторону двери. Потом подошел ближе, и, словно не веря услышанному, переспросил:  
\- Мистер Бэггинс?!  
\- К вашим услугам! - воскликнул Бильбо, глубоко вздохнув, - Торин, как ты там?  
\- Весьма и весьма паршиво, - отрезал тот, - эти проклятые эльфы пленили меня, выведывая о цели похода... Но как ты оказался здесь?  
\- Я... Ох, я ускользнул от пауков, спас остальных, Бомбура едва не съели, а потом эти эльфы поймали нас и тоже привели сюда!  
\- Поймали? Поймали всех! - обрадовался Торин, - значит, все живы?!  
\- Да, да, - воскликнул Бильбо, - нам удалось спастись...и, ох, Торин, как я рад, что нашел тебя.  
\- Я тоже, - уже сдержаннее ответил тот, и переспросил, - но если всех поймали, то что ты делаешь здесь?  
\- Я ускользнул! - гордо сообщил Бильбо, - эльфы не знают, что я здесь.  
\- Да ты растешь на глазах, - скупо похвалил его Торин, - послушай, у остальных тоже, наверное, эльфы допытывались о цели похода.  
\- Наверное, да.  
\- Бильбо, не мог бы ты сообщить всем, что держали язык за зубами? Раз уж мы все живы и здоровы, и у нас есть целый непойманный взломщик, - теперь Торин говорил бодро, и глаза его горели, - нам нет никакой нужды открываться гнусным эльфам и унижаться, прося их о помощи.  
\- Да, - вздохнул Бильбо, который лучше бы согласился немного поунижаться и заручиться поддержкой эльфов, - да, Торин, как ты считаешь нужным.

***

Общение с остальными гномов заняло у Бильбо несколько дней - уж больно и неудобно были расположены камеры.  
\- О, полурослик! - воскликнул Кили, которого он навестил последним, - какой же ты хитрый малый, - он протянул руку сквозь решетчатую дверь и потрепал Бильбо по голове, растрепав отросшие волосы.  
Тот тихо засопел и довольно заулыбался в ответ.

***

Бильбо хотел рассказать Торину новость лично, поэтому подкараулил момент, когда эльфы принесли ужин подгорному королю. Конечно, это было рискованно, но гномы и так редко хвалили Бильбо, поэтому ему хотелось увидеть радость и удивление на лице Торина.

Тот и вправду сильно удивился: когда эльфы ушли, Бильбо осторожно снял кольцо и возник в углу камеры.  
\- Или я совсем ослеп в этих уродливых подземельях, - сердито произнес Торин, - или же ты и правда удивительный взломщик.  
Бильбо засиял от похвалы и принялся переминаться с носков на пятки, чтоб скрыть удовольствие.  
\- Ты поговорил с остальными?  
\- Да, - кивнул Бильбо, и тут его взгляд остановился на еде, которую принесли гному. Давненько Бильбо не ел горячего, а тут, на небольшом подносе, дымилась миска с супом, а еще там стояла плошка с салатом и кубок с вином.  
\- Тебя кормят по-королевски, - заметил Бильбо, стараясь тихо сглатывать слюну.  
\- Прошу присоединиться, - учтиво и серьезно сказал Торин.

И Бильбо присоединился. В подробностях рассказывая, как он говорил с Балином, он съел весь суп, опустошил миску с салатом и выпил вино - крепкое, ударившее в голову. Собственно, после вина он и понял, что съел весь ужин, предназначавшийся Торину.  
\- О, прости, - вздохнул он взволнованно, подскочил, размахивая руками, - я слопал весь твой обед!  
\- Ничего, - сдержанно улыбнулся Торин, а потом отошел, усевшись на деревянную кровать, - видно, ты был голоден, мистер хоббит.  
\- Да, - нервно улыбнулся Бильбо, - ведь меня никто не кормит обедом, да и спать мне приходится с оглядкой.  
\- Тогда ложись, - сказал Торин, кивнув на кровать, - отдохни. Стража придет лишь утром.

Бильбо закивал и уселся в изголовье кровати, не решаясь лечь. Почему-то под внимательным взглядом Торина он чувствовал себя слегка неуютно.  
\- Расскажи о том, как ты справился с пауками, - попросил вдруг Торин, и Бильбо начал рассказывать, сбивчиво и невнятно, потому что откровенно хвалить себя ему было стыдно, но, как ни крути, заслуга в спасении гномов была именно его.  
\- Я рад, что послушался Гэндальфа и взял тебя с собой, - сказал Торин и положил ему ладонь на колено.  
\- Ну... я тоже рад... что оказался в походе, - ответил хоббит, нервно поглядывая на его ладонь, потому что Торин чуть сжал пальцы, стискивая и поглаживая его.  
\- Я начинаю чувствовать тебя своим в нашей компании, полурослик, - продолжил Торин, а потом посмотрел на него внимательно, - давно уже я не встречал такого, как ты.  
\- Как я...?  
\- Да, - кивнул тот, и вдруг перехватил его за руку и привлек к себе, - а ты, хоббит? Что скажешь ты?  
\- Торин, я... - вздохнул тот, оказавшись слишком близко, так, что можно было рассмотреть редкую седину в темных волосах гнома, отвел взгляд и вновь поднял его, - я не знаю, что сказать.  
\- Ты изменил свое мнение о нас, Бильбо? - поинтересовался тот, и вновь сбил хоббита с мыслей, взяв его за подбородок.  
\- И да, и нет, - вздрогнул Бильбо, - вы... ты... Ты с первой встречи показался мне таким важным и... величественным. Ты настоящий король... Но Торин! Я бы мог говорить спокойнее, если б ты не...  
Тот тихо вздохнул и убрал руки. Посмотрел на хоббита, который тут же подскочил и принялся нарезать круги по камере, тихо пофыркивая, и поглаживая собственные ладони.  
\- Чего ты мечешься, словно раненый зверь в клетке, - усмехнулся Торин и подошел к нему ближе, прижал хоббита к сухой теплой стене.  
Тот тихо ойкнул и прижал ладонь ко рту, уставился на Торина, взгляд заметался из стороны в сторону.  
\- Что ты волнуешься? Неужели ты никогда не думал об этом? - Торин уперся ладонями в стену по обе стороны от его головы. - Не хотел?  
\- Мистер Торин... - вздохнул Бильбо, и, переволновавшись, закрыл глаза. Он думал, что теперь-то его оставят в покое, но не тут-то было - через мгновение к его рту прижались узкие губы. Бильбо попытался возразить, но, почувствовав поцелуй, замер, вжавшись спиной в стену. Уперся ладонями в прохладный металл, погладив Торина по плечам, и отвернулся, пытаясь придти в себя.  
\- Не хочешь? – спросил тот тихо, погладил по волосам и чуть потянул, наматывая кудри на палец.  
\- Торин, - беспомощно вздохнул Бильбо, посмотрел на него умоляюще, хотел что-то еще сказать, но не смог, вздыхая судорожно. Уткнулся головой ему в шею и вздохнул, стискивая колючий мех воротника. Неужели Торин настолько заскучал в эльфийском плену, что решил, наконец, обратить свое королевское внимание на хоббита? Наверное, для него неплохой способ развлечься во время вынужденной передышки в походе… Бильбо еще крепче зарылся пальцами в мех, не отталкивая гнома, но и не прижимаясь к нему.  
\- Ты, кажется, хотел, чтоб я заметил тебя, - сказал Торин серьезно, - так я заметил. Давно заметил.  
Он замолчал, слушая, как хоббит тихо дышит, прижимаясь к нему щекой.  
\- Торин, все, что я хочу сказать – такая чушь, - пробормотал он не слишком разборчиво. Тот продолжал поглаживать его мягкие пушистые волосы, мягко и успокаивающе, и заодно успокоился сам.

\- Прости, - проговорил гном сдержанно, и отошел от него, скрестив руки на груди, чтоб держать их при себе, - я не должен был быть столь поспешен.  
Он мерил комнату шагами и, вскинув голову, старался размышлять о посторонних вещах.  
\- Надо же, - фыркнул он, поднимая взгляд к крохотному зарешеченному окошку, - здесь в темнице можно посмотреть на звезды. Эльфы! – фыркнул он, покачав головой.  
Бильбо, слегка пришибленный его поведением, отошел к кровати, и, поправив тоненький матрас, уселся в самом углу.  
\- Говорят, что сами эльфы очень выносливы в чужом плену, хотя по ним и не скажешь. Ты не читал древние сказания про эльфийского принца, который был прикован к скале?  
\- Что значит «поспешен»? – не выдержал Бильбо, подняв взгляд. Уставился на Торина, сердито и хмуро, только приподнятые брови сошлись на переносице, выдавая волнение и переживание.  
\- Значит, что я не хотел торопиться, - протянул Торин и вновь уселся рядом. Найдя его ладонь в темноте, он накрыл его пальцы своими и погладил. – Не хотел заговаривать об этом до тех пор, пока мы не прибудем в Эребор.  
Хоббит совсем смутился и вздыхал, нерешительно сжимая свободную ладонь в кулак. Пальцами второй руки он неосознанно скреб эльфийскую простынь, ощущая теплые сильные пальцы Торина.  
\- Твоя безрассудность давно пришлись мне по нраву, мистер Бэггинс, - тихо проговорил Торин, - твой нрав и смелость…  
Сжав его пальцы покрепче, Торин вновь придвинулся ближе, поднял его лицо за подбородок и посмотрел долгим испытующим взглядом. И опять поцеловал, осторожно и неторопливо, но хоббит не думал отстраняться. Прижался к нему сам, целуя Торина в упрямые губы, тихо дышал и терся об него щекой, ощущая прикосновение жесткой щетины гнома, еще не зная, что на следующий день припухшие губы будет саднить.  
\- Я был неправ, - тихо проговорил ему Торин, стискивая его плечи своими широкими ладонями. - Я не хотел тебя пугать своей настойчивостью. Оставим это… до лучших времен. До тех пор, пока я не отвоюю свое королевство.  
\- Ну, - хмыкнул совсем сбитый с толку хоббит, пожал плечи, вновь хмыкнул, вздохнул и еще раз развел руками, - наверное, да. Ты прав.  
\- Ложись, - велел ему Торин, указав на кровать.

Бильбо кивнул, и, устроившись на длинной эльфийской кровати, неожиданно для себя подполз поближе к Торину и устроился у него на коленях головой.  
\- Разбуди меня, когда услышишь эльфов, - предупредил Бильбо, - чтоб они не застали меня врасплох! Я так устал мыкаться по темным углам, - вздохнул он и зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
\- Конечно, разбужу, - пообещал Торин, вновь поглаживая его по волосам. – Спокойной ночи, Бильбо.  
\- Спасибо, Торин, - немного невпопад отозвался он и, зевнув еще раз, задремал, ощущая ласковое прикосновение.  
Торин молчал, слушая его дыхание, и глядел на далекие звезды сквозь зарешеченное окошко.


End file.
